it happened so fast
by finchelstorysxox
Summary: lea and theo have left things badly, how will cory and lea react when he shows up. protective cory and fragile lea monchele love and fluff some swearing and mild violence. please review its my first fic so give me advice and enjoy xox


lea was at home on a lazy saturday afternoon making corys favorite pasta, she was humming along to one of her favorite tunes as she cut the tomatoes and stirred the lingini while cutly doing tiny dance move around her kitchen moving from counter to counter. cory had gone back to his appartment to get some clothes and things as he was staying a leas new LA bungalow for the week. lea didnt know why cory didnt just move in but she thought she would wait till after christmas to ask him to move in as she was still new to her home as it was not fully decorated yet. she and cory had been dating for around 10 months now and she was beyond happy, they rarly argued, in fact she was struggeling to find something they had argued about they where both just so layed back and too in love and really had no differences. also cory just made lea feel like a princess and treated her so well . when lea had found out theo had cheeted she was beyond heart broken and she confided in cory and he was reallly there for her in a way that no one else was, then one day on set cory took her in to his trailer and lea immediatly knew something was wrong as over the years they had become so close and that was when he broke, and eventualy told her all these feelings her had for her ever since they first met and how glad he was that she ws no longer with theo, lea was dumbfounded and she immediatly resiproceted his feelings as she had developed them to over the years and the rest is history. lea had been happier with cory for 1 month than with theo for 2 years, and now they had been together for nearly 11 months she was so happy and she always felt so loved with cory, he was defonatly the best boy friend she had ever had and she loved him with all her heart. as lea finshed sauteing the pasta there was a hard knock at the door and a musty voice, lea frowned knowing it wasnt cory as he would have let himself in with his key, as she wiped her hands on a towel she made her way to the door and unlatched it. in the door way stood a tall dark man that held a bottle of whiskey in his hand it only took her 5 seconds to realise it was theo.

he was looking down ad then he looked at her , lea just stood there in shock then the man made his way in "you fucking bitch, you know that your a fucking ugly bitch" lea just stood there in shock hand clasped over her mouth , as he made is way towards her lea stood back with every step he took, as terror came over her body. things with her and theo hadnt been left that well as when lea found out he cheeted she got all of her things from his place and went straight over to corys (which angryed theo) and he left many offencive scary and drunken messeges on leas phone to which cory deleted and comforted her and sent theo messages telling theo to leve his girlfriend alone. but now cory wasnt here to protect her and this was theo in the flesh and lea was scared stiff as he carryied on towards her. "he here? you fucking prince charming here!" lea didnt know what to do weather to reply or tell him to leave or to keep walking backwards. " yeah, hes not here to save you know you stupid bitch!" he stumbled over his words and took a swig on whiskey "i warned you that i would come and get you back, and now your here im not letting you go" he grabbed on to leas wrist and dug his nails in to her sweaty skin to which lea screeched in pain and theo dug his nails in further lea felt her eyes filling with tears as he was inflicting this pain on her,"theo please, let me go" lea said between stiffs as she struggled to get out of his grasp. he gripped her harder and pushed her small frame against the hard counter and looked hard at her face and smirked at her face which was now crumpled up from both fear and pain " theo please!", theo retorted with a cold hard slap across leas face which stung her face and hurt her arm more as she fell to her side, tears now poured from her eyes as the fear took over her. theo dragged her up and grunted into her face "your a pathetic piece of shit! look at you you're a mess!" he punched her right in the stomach and lea doubled over in pain, where was cory? she thought as she sobbed at the pain " your boyfriend isnt here to save you now huhh? silly girl" theo kicked her to the floor and she felt her heart beat so fast as she dropped defencless to the ground a screech of pain leaving her body as she sobbed hard in into her hand that wasnt locked in theos grip. he then kicked her in the stomach again and the pain hit her whole bosy as she screemed her back pounded in to the botom of the hard counter and the blood from her punch wound dripped further down her cheek.

theo was just about to pick her up and beat her down agiain when he landed next to her on the floor with a thud. lea crained her neck up painfully to look up at the tall man that was now pulling theo up. cory was back. "are you fucking insaine you could have killed her" was all lea could make out of corys words to theo, another hit to the side of theos face as cory held him up by his jumper standing much taller than theo "if you ever dare go near MY lea again i swear to god i will find you! and you will regret it so get the fuck out and leave us alone" cory thew him out of the door and locked it breathing out a heavy sigh. he then swiftly turned round and crouched down next to lea wrapping his arms around her a kissing her head "im so sorry baby" he breathed in her ear "i should have got home sooner, im so sorry" lea sobbed in to his chest in both upset and pain "its n-n-ot you-r-r fault he-e jus-st came in-n" lea sobbed as cory held her close tears slipping from his eyes a he hated seeing her so hurt physicaly and emotionaly. cory pulled away to study her injurys, he looked at her face and winced "where else did he hurt you" cory was forceful and there was consern mixed in with his tone, "h-e h-it me i-n the stom-a-ach a-a-nd k-k-ki-c-k-ked me-e-e"


End file.
